Strength
by FreedomOfThinking
Summary: He is strong. He is bald. But he's not the Saitama we all know so well. New friends, new story, new starting. This is my take, on a more conflicted version of the one punch man universe. AU: (Non-hero association Saitama) & what might be considered OOC. Some action, humor and fluff. I'll try mixing it all.
1. Chapter 1

What does it truly mean to be strong?

Are you just talking about physical strength, or do you take into account the mental fortitude of a person?

What about courage and will, the drive to stand up from the crowd that would sit and watch, content with knowing it was not them being hurt, and do the right thing?

Does anything even matter?

It is a rule that you must except that no matter how strong you are; there is someone out there who is even stronger.

But that ladder must have a top; it must have some sort of cap. Strength cannot be infinitely increasing; there must be a limit, a point that deems you the strongest.

On this day, Genos knew that he had met the being that resided at the top.

The expression on his bald face, the pure air of assurance that came with him, and most importantly, the weight of his deeds. It had only taken a few seconds for Genos's eyes to cross reference the face to the matching profile.

A X-class being.

The only one of its kind.

Saitama.

S-class hero's had been ordered to avoid him, that if he even appeared within a battle, any hero's present should return to base and forget about the monster they were fighting.

Saitama only ever showed up for the toughest of creatures. Any fight the X-class went in to, always had the potential to shake the earth, Re-arrange Mountains, collapse cities-

"Oi"

Genos froze, his entire body almost shutting down in panic.

 _He_ was staring at him, expression blank, and hoodie down behind his back, lazy eyes frozen on the cyborg's face.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Genos didn't speak.

"Are you mute?"

What should he say?

"I'm talking to you, its rude not to reply"

"Greetings" Genos finally concluded the appropriate greeting, those very words and a slight bow.

Saitama was watching him carefully.

"You're an S-class" it didn't take a vocal specialist to notice the change of the X-Class's voice and tone.

His expression had slipped from its bored look to one of hostility.

"You're a _hero_ "

"Dad" A small girl walked up to the most powerful being in the universe.

Saitama turned to look down at her, "hm?"

"I was waiting for you" she pouted, "the ice-cream store closed"

"Ah, sorry" the dark expression and reaction receded into the X-Class, "I was just talking with an old… _friend_ "

The small girl's fuming expression turned to the cyborg, which decided to carefully back away… immediately.

The grocery store wasn't very crowded, but Genos hoped that Saitama would not start a fight here in a civilian area.

Being the strongest being in the universe, it meant that you had no one to answer to.

"Let's get these home" the bald god raised his hand, which was holding the plastic bag filled with groceries, "and then I'll take you out for some Udon"

She smiled, and laughing happily, she grabbed his other free hand and dragged him out the store, an exasperated look appearing on the X-Class's face.

* * *

"Only the S-Class hero's are supposed to know about him," Genos told Doctor Stench, standing next to the Doctor as he worked on a new upgrade for his cyborg arms.

"I'm only telling you because I met him today. I thought it was some sort of elaborate joke made by the higher-class hero's. Someone as childish as Tatsumaki I would have expected something like this from" Genos shook his head, looking down at the work the doctor was committed to.

"He is very powerful. There is no doubt about it. Saitama could have willingly killed me, and I would not have been able to do a thing"

"That is a scary feeling to have Genos" Stench stood up, looking over the young Cyborg.

"Only the S-Class are supposed to know about him?"

Oh.

"Rumors spread like wildfire through the public when he dealt with a threat level Dragon about three months ago. I've been told that the association itself had tried to hush up the hero's. The Hero's association can't have someone that powerful running around with no leash"

"So if this Saitama was apart of the Association, then he wouldn't be considered a danger" Stench summarized "your superiors have no clue where this 'X-Class' came from, and where his loyalties lay"

"Exactly" Genos nodded.

"Let's worry about the unbeatable later. For now let's put these new parts on, and perhaps upgrade your arms"

* * *

Four Years Ago, before the X-Class rating.

* * *

"Excuse me, but I think I'm lost" a deep voice sounded behind Mumen rider. The license less biker turned around to assist the lost person, like any C class hero should, but froze up upon the sight of who was standing before him.

What, to be more specific.

So what exactly was standing before the amateur neighbourhood hero?

A gigantic Lion, standing on its hind legs like a man, almost as tall as a building, accompanied by a girl that appeared to have been blended with a mosquito genetically, (how right he was), and behind them, some sort of huge insect man. A scarab beetle man?

The lion creature had a toothy grin on its face while the mosquito girl was looking around the road, watching as people ran off in terror from their appearance. The Scarab beetle guy seemed bored, stretching his arms and whistling an incoherent tune.

These three already seemed to be Tiger class threats, if not Demon, and it took a lot for the lowly C-Class to even respond.

"A-and w-why a-are you l-l-lost?" Fear gripped the young teens' body, and his words were stuttered out. The three couldn't blame him as they all agreed their little trio was very intimidating. In fact, it was impressive that this small bag of flesh- Human. Small human. Had not already passed out, or run away.

"We're looking for a friend of ours. Seen any bald guys around recently?" the Beetle monster asked.

"Handsome bald guy" mosquito girl buzzed out, earning a sigh from the lion.

"N-no s-s-sir… m-mam. None a-at a-a-all" Mumen rider could barely talk, he had finally gained control of his legs again, and felt the need to run.

"A shame" the Lion stood to its full height, peering down the street, "all we know is he lives in this city, but he's moved recently. Well, nice talking to you small one" the lion gently patted the rider on the back, sending the poor boy flying forward a few feet.

"Sorry," the scarab beetle monster grumbled, "sometimes Beast King forgets his own strength"

In a second, Mumen rider had been helped onto his feet, lifted by the monstrous creatures. People? Individuals? This was a very perspective altering experience. It would be impossible for Mumen rider to ever see all monsters as the copy pasted killers that everyone said they were.

Were they just misunderstood, kind people, driven back by societies inept ability to see past the differences of others, and thus fueling their hatred for-

"Shit" the gigantic lion, Beast King, swore, looking at the motorbike he had stood on by accident.

"Clumsy oaf" the beetle teased.

"Shut it Kabuto" Beast King grumbled before turning back to the C-Class hero, "I'll pay for that, I swear on the life of the jungle"

"Let's move along boys" the Mosquito girl buzzed, "we do have a curfew"

The three fearsome yet polite monsters made their way down the main street, alerting the entire city to their presence.

* * *

"Attention all S-Class hero's, there is a potential situation of a Demon threat level. Three monsters have been spotted in Z city, and have been predicted to have considerable strength. Remove these threats at once" the announcement drew all the S-Class hero's to attention, all of them blinking in disbelief.

Weapons were drawn, magical auras were summoned, and muscles were stretched.

Finally, a job for them, this could be the first break form boredom in almost a month.

Genos cycled his reactors, getting ready for a fight, checking the power output on his central core. With a reading for 89% efficiency he jumped off his perch, landing on the lower buildings, before running off in the direction of Z city.

Tatsumaki soared through the skies, a slight smile of her face as she thought of the potential fight up ahead.

Bang blurred through crowds of people running away from the monsters. Having been posted as guardian of City Z two months ago, he would be the first to arrive at the creature's location.

Atomic Samurai and his apprentice rushed as well, boredom having set its dull claws on them about a week ago, their need for action outweighing the logic behind competing with the other S-Class hero's for only three monsters.

Others moved as well, but they would not reach the monsters in time, they were to far back, and would miss the important intervention.

* * *

"It's no use, we can't find him" Mozeu (pronounced Moz-ew), floated down to her friends, "I couldn't see his shining head from all the way up their" she sounded so dramatic and sad.

"Someone's here" Kabuto spoke, looking in a recently cleared street, due to the civilians running off in fear.

"Ohhh, that's Bang" Beast King grinned at the S-Class hero approaching them, "perhaps he knows were Saitama is?"

The Lion began moving in the #3 S-Rank's direction, cheerfully calling out…

* * *

"Excuse me!" the large creature called, slowly moving towards him, "you are Silver Fang? The #3 S-Class hero?"

Bang stopped advancing, carefully watching the creature, before his eyes snapped to the region around them.

No buildings had been destroyed, and there were no bodies on the street. Were these monsters here for them?

"You would be correct" Bang retorted, his muscles tensing as the Beast King stopped in front of him.

"A pleasure to meet you" the lion held out its massive paw for a hand shake, "my friends and I are in a bit of trouble you see. We've been looking around your city for hours now, and no one has seen who we're looking for"

"You have scared a city into hiding and have disturbed the peace just to locate someone?" Bang asked, trying to break down the creature's intentions.

"Do you think we can stop that in any way? Look at us" the Beetle, Kabuto plainly stated, "we would have called him, but he's moved houses and forgot to give us his new number"

Bang could not believe this situation.

Monsters not attacking the city? They were friendly, and in fact looking for a friend.

"Who is this friend of yours?"

"A bald man by the name of Saitama" Mozeu smiled devilishly, a long nail on her lip, poised in a seductive pose mid air, "a very handsome bald man I should say"

Bang didn't know how to deal with the situation, but a massive car with a green aura surrounding it apparently did, as it smashed into the Beast Kings' head, knocking him back.

Tatsumaki floated into view, eying the monsters and Bang carefully.

"They are monster's Bang, they deceive you" she summoned her powers, "they speak only lies"

"Booyyss" Mozeu stretched the word out in a drawn out whine, "I don't wanna fight. I'm too tired to in the first place, and our curfew is almost up"

The Beast King stood up, a red welt on his face where the car had impacted it.

"Humans always have their prejudices," the Beetle muttered, a small smile slipping onto his face before it disappeared.

Genos landed on the rooftop behind the three monsters, watching and studying, looking for weak points.

"I don't think a fight can be avoided at this point" Beast King turned to look directly at Genos.

"So who will fight who?" Bang had said this and they all turned or moved to look at him, his words effectively gaining the attention of everyone.

"I mean this politely, but we will have to square off and fight. We cannot allow you to leave as we are under orders" Bang felt conflicted at having to say this. He had felt no sense of malice or evil from these monsters. In fact, he thought their words were true. However, the hero's association had deemed them as threats.

The world was a very messed up place.

"I'll take the floating midget" Kabuto's smile widened stupidly, confidence sliding of his tone.

Tatsumaki's eye twitched at his use of the word 'midget'.

"Come and get me, you fat bug" she retorted hotly.

Kabuto's eyes narrowed at this, having her go near his danger word.

"I'm not fat" the insect man grumbled, clenching his fists, "It's just a small layer of thick tissue covering my various muscles-"

"Faaaatttyyyy" Tatsumaki jeered childishly, trying to get a rise out of the largest monster.

Kabuto looked at her with temper in his eyes just before he moved.

The girl was sent flying back the entire length of the street, smashing into a small grocery store.

Bang gasped at the speed displayed, his eyes being unable to track the giant. For one so large, it could move incredibly fast.

"Such speed" Genos muttered, astounded, just like Bang.

"Eyes here cutie," a voice said just behind him, and the Cyborg spun, lashing out at the voice.

"You get to fight me" Mozeu's smile was menacing, causing Genos to reach stage two of his arm power up.

His hands clapped together, forming one of his most powerful weapons.

"Incinerate," he ordered, and like that, the burst of fire and death expanded from the formed cannon, blanketing the sky for almost a mile.

"That was hot" the Mosquito girl smiled, appearing from the blast, untouched, her skin now red tinted, her claws changed. She looked different.

"Almost as hot as my evolution form" she posed, angling her curves at the teenage cyborg.

"You like?"

"Prepare yourself" Genos moved into a fighting stance, his shoulder rockets slowly moving out of their mechanical homes.

"How could I big boy?" she smiled wistfully, "I wasn't ready for such a handsome man as you" her teasing was beginning to agitate the cyborg.

Genos attacked.

Mozeu kept smiling.

* * *

Bang looked up at his opponent, the great lion.

"Sorry old man. Don't worry though, I won't kill you, at best I'll just bruise your pride" the Lion grinned sheepishly, something very out of character for such a formidable beast. If he was anything like his comrades then the lion was just as dangerous, if not more.

It seems as though they had all been humbled. As if they had been taught a life lesson by someone. But what kind of person does a monster listen to?

"You seem very polite for a monster"

"Genetic experiment actually. Most of us prefer our own titles however"

"You avoided what I meant" Bang let his tone reflect his temper. He treated this monster…. genetic experiment… as if it was a small child.

The big creature sighed; settling back into a fighting stance and the two began to trade blows.

"We used to be bad. Attacking things left, right and center, and to be honest, those were the mindless glory days. We could all act as we wanted, do as we pleased, because we were the strongest"

Beast King's mouth warped from a frown and into a grin.

"Then someone stepped into all our lives. Someone who was stronger then all of us. Much stronger" Beast King rolled his shoulders.

"He scolded us basically. Brought us down from our monstrous high horse, taught us that we were still people, even if society didn't see us that way"

Bang flipped away, narrowly missing the claws that broke the pavement he had been standing on.

"It was easy to ignore him, prepare to go on a rampage, but the look he gave us" Beast King looked as if he were remembering something, a very fond memory to be precise.

"After he treated us normally again, it was impossible to go back to our horrendous ways. In hindsight what we did will haunt all of us for the rest of our lives, but he helped us find it in our selves to stop. He treated us as humans again, made us feel weak like when we were all human ourselves, and it was our wake up call"

"I would like to meet this person one day" Bang stated, getting a hit off on Beast King's shoulder, retreating back to avoid another clawed swipe, "he sounds like a true hero"

"If you do meet him Bang-jiji" the Beast King grinned, "I wouldn't call him a hero. He doesn't like the word and what it has become"

"And why is that?"

"Because a hero is someone who stands up to whats wrong in this world. What he stands for, what he believes in, he feels is something that everyone should already have hardwired into them, not selectively expressed"

"I see" Bang understood what the large beast meant, "the one who is stronger than you, he sees even social issues as the wrong in the world, and wants hero's to not just address the big, scary, evil threatening monster, but the underlining issues as well"

"You hit the nail right on its head old man" the Beast King leapt back, dodging Kabuto's massive body, which had just been flung by Tatsumaki.

The gigantic creature stood up, absent mindedly wiping dust of its form, eyes still locked on the floating girl.

Tatsumaki had bruises all over her bodies, her arm was bleeding just below the shoulder, and her hairs matted some of her face due to sweat caused from over exertion.

* * *

A little bit before.

* * *

It is pointless to say that psychic powers are weak. To any degree, the ability to catch your opponent in a force controlled by your mental power is effective and useful no matter at what point it is, on the strength scale. However it is only really effective if you can firstly catch your opponent, and secondly, project your power before they reach you.

Which leads Tatsumaki with her body smashed through a grocery store, lying on the ground in pain, because she had been body checked by the large insect man.

He was rock solid. Hadn't he said something about soft tissue covering his muscles?

Soft tissue her ass! It felt like a fucking steel plate.

"Tornado huh?" Kabuto's mocking voice echoed out, a smile covering his features.

"Boss would be pretty disappointed if I lost to your level of power"

"My level of power?" Tatsumaki's eyes glowed green as she rose from the ground.

"You're weak compared to me" Kabuto dodged the wall that was flung at him, simply appearing to have teleported to a safer place on the street.

"Meaning you'd be an ant compared to him"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed at him, her power flaring.

* * *

Present.

* * *

"Kabuto is the strongest out of all of us," the Beast King told bang "if he'd gone all out, I'd expect miss number two to be dead already"

"No lethal attacks" Kabuto reminded his group, "he would be pissed if we killed anyone"

"Pissed wouldn't even describe how I'd feel"

A man walked next up next to Bang, and the hero turned to the approached male.

The newcomer was wearing a yellow body suit, white cape, with a matching pair of red gloves and boots.

Most notably, the man was bald.

"Boss!" Beast King was startled by the man's appearance.

"Saitama-kun" Mozeu grinned happily, ecstatic to see the non-hero.

"Whats with the clothes?" Kabuto grinned at the outfit, amused by his choice.

The bald man turned to look at the insect.

A red clenched fist was help up in Kabuto's direction.

"Do you have an issue with them?"

Kabuto took a step back, fear exploding onto his features, shocking Tatsumaki.

'He fights me head on, without any problem, but then this guy shows up, and he becomes a scared little sissy' she thought, her furious yet tired gaze resting on the bald man, 'who the hell is that?'

Mozeu hugged the bald man from behind.

"It took forever to find you Saitama-kun!" she spun around with him in her arms, "we searched everywhere for you baka! Why didn't you call us?"

"I left my phone at your house" he said blankly while casually scratching the back of his head, before finally being put down by Mozeu.

"You're a complete idiot sometimes boss" Beast King grinned and Kabuto chuckled lightly.

The Hero's around them didn't know how to respond to the situation, so they merely observed.

"We can't even spar today," Kabuto grumbled finally, looking at the sun's position in the sky, "our curfew is soon"

The bald man, Saitama, help up a single finger, a light bulb appearing above his head.

"Perhaps a race from here to your house?"

The three monsters each looked at the bald guy, frowning slightly.

"You'd win," they all said in unison, their heads bowed dejectedly.

"Then I'll use one foot," he suggested.

"You'd still win," they repeated, rain clouds forming above their heads.

"I'll close my eyes?" he prompted, only for the monsters to slump forward, sagging under their depression.

"You would still win" they all seemed so very sad, it was ridiculous. Such a powerful and terrifying monster acting like a child.

Bang watched as the light bulb reappeared above the bald man's head, before he coughed, getting the undivided attention of the monsters, snapping them out of their self imposed depression.

"Then I'll do it on my hands" he smiled getting into a handstand position.

"We'd stand a chance!" the three monsters cheered, instantly standing next to the bald man, ready to race.

"3" Mozeu said, her wings buzzing.

"2" Beast King growled, his claws dug into the dirt, ready to spring forward.

"1" Kabuto spoke, already in a classic sprinter position.

"Go" Saitama smiled, as the three took off.

He remained where he stood.

On his hands.

So not really standing.

But…

Yeah you get the idea.

"What are you waiting for?" Bang asked, watching the bald man as he let the other three beings disappear into the distance.

The bald man from his upside down position turned his head to face Bang before addressing him.

"I always give them a twenty second head start"

And then he disappeared.

"Atomic Samurai, at your…huh?" the sword master stopped in his tracks, taking in the shocked expressions of all the present S-Ranked hero's.

"What I miss?"

"Everything" Tatsumaki replied softly, her gaze lingering on her wounds.

* * *

"FIRST!" Kabuto roared, slamming into the rock face that made up the side of their shared home.

"Second!" cried Beast King and Mozeu at the same time, causing them to turn to one another in exasperated anger.

"No I'm second, you were slower!" they both shouted in unison.

Kabuto sensed something, then sighed, banging his head against the rock. In doing so, he garnered the attention of the bickering experiments.

"Third, is this place you should be arguing over" Saitama was sitting on a small alcove, a few feet above Kabuto's head.

Rain clouds appeared over their heads.

"Ah, don't feel so down guys" Saitama hopped off the uneven ledge, landing with both feet on Kabuto's shoulder.

"You actually made me try" he smiled proudly at all of them, "excellent work!"

"Really?" Kabuto grinned up at Saitama, who just nodded.

"Your training is paying off. All of you" the bald real hero was proud of his friends, students, cohorts, whatever they were, "I still remember when King would arrive an hour after me. You've all come so far" he wiped away a small tear.

"We got Udon inside boss, do you want a bowl?"

"You know the answer to that" Saitama's voice echoed from the passageway he had sprinted down, ¾ of the way to the kitchen.

"Boss will never change" Beast King remarked, chuckling as he walked after their Udon craving leader.

"I hope he doesn't" Kabuto said, his voice filling with a small amount of emotion, "we owe him a lot"

They all looked at each other, remembering how they were before, in their more evil days. Respect and equality goes a very long way.

Saitama was a good man.

If he wasn't…

Not even god could help.

* * *

"Hello?" Fubuki opened the door, looking out through the small gap created.

"It's me" the green haired sister was emotionless, a frown present on her face.

"T-Tatsumaki?!" Fubuki exclaimed, surprised.

"We need to talk"

Her tone was serious, soft and concerned. Without any hesitation Fubuki opened the door for her older sister.

"What happened?"

The green haired girl stared at her sister, a strange look coming across her face.

"I lost"

The younger sister did a double take, nearly fainting at those words. Fubuki couldn't believe it.

"…What…" she whispered, moving closer to her sister, "…that shouldn't be possible…"

Tatsumaki moved into the much larger and open living room, aiming right for the couch, and sitting down in a comfortable position.

"It was a monster. It was so fast" Tatsumaki stared blankly ahead of herself.

"Even Blast would have had a difficult task defeating it"

Fubuki sat down across from her older sister, gazing into her lost eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Tatsumaki focused on her, her attention solidifying on her sister.

"Because if something out there exists that can fight against my powers, my mental abilities, then you would stand no chance" it was meant to sound prideful and hurtful, but Fubuki caught the underlining message.

' _Be careful. If I can lose now, then there are those out there that I cannot save you from'_

There relationship was a difficult one. After realizing how powerful she was, Tatsumaki had been immediately posted as a hero, one of S rank, while the gap between her sister in terms of power created a rift between the two of them. An irreparable rift, one that would only take time to improve, but would never seal.

Power, in replacement of family, is what fate had dealt the two, and they had taken what fate had given them, and turned it into their own power.

"Be safe" Tatsumaki whispered, "weakling" she finished, leaving her sister alone in the room.

Her mind was a haze of activity, so Fubuki decided to distract herself with the papers on her coffee table.

Email…

Love note…what? No.

Formal request… no thanks.

Job application….

Oh.

Someone had responded to the open place within her small home-owned restraint down the street.

Experience as a waiter, a chef, and positive and out going attitude, and no facial hair for any kitchen related work.

What an excellent candidate.

There was one small issue however; it appeared he didn't have a last name.

"Well Saitama" Fubuki smiled whirly, as if talking to the man who had sent her this application, "consider yourself hired"

* * *

TA DA! PLEASE, tell me what you think? This is just an experiment of mine, but if I get enough of a positive response, I'll develop it further!

Have a good day!

-Freedom


	2. Chapter 2

I'm surprised that a few of you have taken so well to the story. I'm glad I was able to provide an entertaining start to my story. To be honest, I have no idea for a plot, characters or even how its going to progress. I just know the end.

In this case, its true how they say it's the journey, not the destination that makes a quest enjoyable. I guess my journey involves getting lost on the way to my destination.

I'll post an authors note at the end, some stuff I wish for you all to be aware of. Most skip these, and while understandable, it would be good for you guys to pay attention to my A.N's, because sometimes I want your help. If I'm getting lost a lot, maybe some of you could help me find my way?

Completely up to you, but the option is there.

On with the story.

-Freedom.

* * *

"Hm" the chrome domed citizen of City Z wondered, finally reaching a letter that did not have to do with potential eviction, condo's for sale, or his long lost cousin from a royal family in Africa asking to be bailed out.

All spam aside, this letter was small, white, and was branded with the symbol of an icicle in the top right hand corner.

By all means, it wasn't an extravagant note, but it did seem more then a few yen.

"Oh" Saitama smiled, his eyes landed on the first word his brain considered important.

'Hired'

The rest of the letter had almost become unimportant, had it not been for two other words, which drew a grumble from the bald kami.

"Trial period" Saitama groaned out, slumping backwards dejectedly, a rain cloud threatening to wash over his head.

Due to his lack of hair, do you think it would travel like a waterfall around his head? Such a beautiful sight that would be. Perhaps the next scene should-

Saitama's face shifted instantly, an angry glint in his eyes.

"If you write a bath scene about me" those eyes turned on the author, looking at him dead on.

"I'll punch you"

Regretting his decisions quickly, the Author continued to return to the plot.

'Well it's not that bad' Saitama thought, a mild smile sliding itself onto his unique features, 'at least I have a job now'

The door burst open.

"JOB?!" a crazy old man had kicked the door down, a cane in his hand, pointing it at Saitama with a fire in his eyes.

"YOU HAVE A JOB NOW!?" the geezer, who will later be introduced as Saitama's all knowing land lord, bellowed.

"Trial period Ji-ji, but it could work out" Saitama's face was blank as he stared at the grumpy land owner, "it is steady paying"

"The fate of your apartment rest's upon those words" the landlord spoke, and Saitama almost flipped out as the room around them disappeared, and they were floating above earth, the landlord holding onto a crystal ball.

"I must still be dreaming" Saitama muttered, "wait. What words does 'the fate of my apartment rest on'?"

The old man stared blankly at the strongest being in the universe.

"It wouldn't be trial period would it? Because I thought that was the most-"

"Steady paying are the words you should be focused on, hairless" the old man cut him off, insulting him again before turning around. The door magically mended itself, flying back onto its hinges.

"Old people are so strange" Saitama's face was blank again.

Turning to look at his clock, the barely adult noted how it was almost noon.

Making up his mind, he slipped into his hoodie, track pants, and comfortable shoes, before moving out his door that had been mended by old people magic.

Saitama was going to check in on the restraint, and hopefully discuss with the manager the details of his job, and what specifically he was doing.

And while that may sound strange, to have signed up for a job without knowing what you signed up for, however when he had seen the form and what jobs were available, Saitama had ticked every single box.

The potential chef, waiter, manager, broker, attendant and secretary made his calm and peaceful walk across the city.

Old men and their mystical forces aside, today seemed to be shaping up to a very good day.

Let it be noted, that Saitama had never believed in the effectiveness of jinxing someone, or being jinxed.

Across dimensions, in a city watched over by a gigantic T tower, a girl with purple hair abruptly reacted the way every anime character does when talked about; and expelled mucous and spit in what we all know as a sneeze.

"Focus" Saitama growled.

And so the Author focused.

* * *

"Boss should be free today ya know" Beast King grinned, lying on the white floor that made up their training and combat room.

The Battle room.

This room was huge, easily dwarfing the size of any football stadium, and with security tight enough to even keep Kabuto inside.

Mozeu sat with her legs crossed on King's chest, lazily playing with her nails, cleaning them.

"Mou, I don't wanna leave" she turned and smiled wistfully at Beast King, "I've got such a comfortably handsome _seat_ "

Kabuto blurred into existence, quickly jabbing out with two punches, before disappearing again.

In a second, another creature, one resembling a man crossed with a bear, appeared as well, copying Kabuto's moves.

"Too slow Grizz, you wouldn't last a second" Kabuto's stern voice boomed in the chamber, as he passed down training techniques and hard testing to his student.

"Hai sensei!" Grizz, the guardian of the woods, roared out, trying to catch up to his incredibly powerful sensei, to be the best he could.

"Come on Grizz!" Beast King rumbled out, trying to encourage his friend and subordinate, "you can do this!"

The Bear creature appeared again, collapsing onto his knees, sweat covering his fur, arms sagging.

Kabuto blurred out of his racing sprint and approached Grizz.

He stopped just before the kneeling bear, not saying anything.

"I'm sorry Sensei" Grizz croaked out, tears clogging his eyes, failing once again to match Kabuto's speed, or even lay a hit on his teacher, "I've failed you again"

A large and firm hand wrapped on the bear's shoulder, lifting him into the air.

Through bleary and teary eyes, Grizz looked up at Kabuto's face, preparing himself for the frown, or look of disappointment.

A cocky grin and look of approval was something he did not expect.

"S-sensei?" Grizz was confused, and Kabuto not talking was not helping. 'How could he be smiling?' Grizz turned his words internal, 'I FAILED!' he fumed, angry at himself.

"Look" Kabuto's grin never left, and Grizz could still see it floating in the air even as his insectoid mentor turned around, exposing his back.

Kabuto stretched an arm behind his back, pointing just to the right of his spine, where his shoulder blade would be.

Three small slashes were present in his skin, healing over even as Grizz noticed them, but they were still there.

"You scratched me kid. You caught up to me, but not only that, you were able to inflict damage" Kabuto was facing him again, a look of pride reflected into Grizz's shocked eyes.

"Great work honey licker" Beast King called out, smiling at the student and teacher.

"Honey's not the only thing he's welcome to lick" Mozeu smiled, a perverted look shaping her face, making the smile appear less innocent by the second.

"You train for the right cause, so you only improve from here on out Grizz" Kabuto walked past his still shocked student, "and when you find yourself stuck at the rock bottom, there are two things you gotta know:"

"The only way from there is up" Mozeu smiled, sliding down into Beast King's lap as the great being stood up.

"And if it isn't right, whatever is at the top…" the Lion mixed man let his sharp teeth show in his smile.

"You dig another hole to the top" Kabuto exited the training room, moving down to one of the bunkrooms, probably sleeping for the rest of the day.

For such a powerful and strong individual, he was almost just as lazy as Saitama was strong.

But that's not funny, because nothing is equivalent to Saitama's strength.

* * *

(Brock Berrigan – Four walls and an amplifier. It might feel weird for some of you. But it made me smile as I wrote this 3)

* * *

"He looks weak" Ape grumbled, watching the man who was speaking to Fubuki's representative.

The representative was a man named Hiko, and it was Hiko who was interviewing the bald man, the very same bald man that had applied for all of the available jobs listed.

"He doesn't even look like he could carry a serving tray" Ape kept degrading the civilian, not even trying to do so quietly.

"Give him a chance" Lashes responded, looking with interested eyes at the bald man, Saitama, who was taken by Hiko into the kitchen, to see the inner workings of the restaurant.

"If he was lying about all the things he can do, all the jobs he could complete, then I'll fire him, simple as that" Fubuki stared blankly at the door Saitama was taken into.

She decided to make a split second meaningless decision to observe the bald man closer.

Fate was a funny thing, and how even the smallest of choices could lead down the most convoluted of paths.

"Deal with my things" Fubuki ordered the other two B class hero's, walking to the kitchens with purpose in her step, "I'm going to review the new guy as well"

"He's never going to be hired" Lashes muttered, turning around and getting to work sorting out Fubuki's office, while said lady was approaching Hiko and the bald man.

"When cooking Udon, its important not to-"

Saitama cut Hiko off with a laugh, stopping Fubuki's approach due to curiosity at his response.

"I've been cooking Udon under Shen Toning for three years now Mr. Hiko" the businessman didn't even know what that meant, or who Shen Toning was.

'Lightning Shen?' Fubuki thought in surprise, the greatest Udon chef to have ever graced the restaurants of City Z, praised by a small group of followers.

"I'm sorry Mr. Saitama, but I do not know who your speaking about-"

"I had a feeling you didn't" Saitama interrupted him again, but then turned directly to face Fubuki, who finally got to see him up close, a serious expression taking over his graceful features.

"But I hoped she would"

"Madam Fubuki!" Hiko spluttered, finally noticing his boss.

"Prove it," she ordered, looking into Saitama's equally unfazed eyes.

"Make me something, something how Shen Lai Toning would, exactly in his style" she had him here. This was a test within itself, to see if he had really trained under the Udon chef.

"Oh. Seems as if you don't know about him" the baldly groaned, "if you were a fan of his, you'd know he always teaches his students their own style"

The psychic powered female blushed, her trick had literally flipped on her, making her seem like an idiot in front of the new guy.

Let it be noted that an inferiority complex is not uncommon between both Fubuki and Tatsumaki.

Yes. EVEN Tatsumaki.

"That was just a test, too see if you truly were a fan" she didn't stutter, but he failed to notice her embarrassed red face.

"Whatever you say sweet cheeks"

HE DID NOTICE!

* * *

(End song if you were listening to it)

* * *

It seemed as if it was finally time. In all the darkness, the amassed army could rise from their dwellings, from all the harshness they had lived through in their tough environments.

Their leader said to see it as a blessing. They were strong, because of where they lived. Strong enough to now find a new place to live. Places that they could all aspire to, and start over.

The surface was a perfect goal, land, the sky above them, a constant, not a brief memory or remnant of past times.

"It is time to take back what belongs to us!" the leader of the beast army roared, loud enough for all of his minions to hear.

Each creature was similar to one another, with some minor differences between them, due to their various and complex origins, but in the end they were still frightening.

It would be a couple of days until they struck the surface with a surprise attack. These 'Hero's' would have to be taken care of first; a few had already been removed quietly. But the top tier of hero's would prove to be a problem.

A problem that promised a fight.

A fight that the king so desperately wanted.

* * *

"It's so good" she slurped up the last of it, letting the salty taste-

"To early" Saitama raised his fist at the author.

"ITS JUST UDON" the Author called back.

"Oh… sorry"

* * *

Fubuki really enjoyed the noodles. Who wouldn't? After all, it was a uniquely styled flavoring, only known by the bald man in front of her, the tastes were varied and multiple, the chef was a complete stud…

Fubuki blinked.

'Where did that come from?' she looked up from her empty bowl of Udon to see Saitama holding his fist up into the air, looking up at the corner of the restaurant.

"What are you doing?" she asked, confused.

"Oh… sorry" he muttered, turning back to her.

"So what do you think?" he leaned back lazily, resting against the wall, since this table was against the wall of the restaurant.

"Consider yourself removed from any trial periods, or approval pending" she stood, turning away as his eyes followed her form perfectly, inciting a blush from her.

'Why him?' she thought, looking at him, 'I don't even know him'

"Well, perhaps when I come in for work next week" he stood, smiling, holding a hand out to her, "we can get to know each other some more boss"

She tripped slighty.

She knew it, he was a hero. He had some sort of mind reading ability. It explained how he knew she was sneaking up on him.

"I'm not a hero, and no I don't have a mind reading ability. I heard your high heels against the floor" he responded blandly, his hand slowly falling to his side.

"Then how did you know I was thinking that!" she demanded, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Because you didn't just think them, you said them aloud" his more serious face was back, a handsome and devilish smile adorning it.

"Glad to know I can be of help around here" he walked past her, heading towards the Restaurant door.

"Now if you excuse me I have some training to attend to. Ja ne" he waved behind him, hands back into his pockets, bald head catching the light of the sun and blinding a near by hero on a bike, and his calm yet lazy gaze focused on his path home.

* * *

So, this is the little break that I put in place before I get into the first war arc, if not only war arc of my story. I really don't know where to go from here. Suggestions and compliments are welcome!

And yes if you have not noticed, I decided to include some OC characters into my story, just to add some personal flavour to it. If you wanted to see everything the same as the Anime, then just go watch the Anime. I usually like to mix my stories up :)

PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what I'm doing right, and what I'm doing wrong.

The only review I will never listen to is one saying I'm non-canon. This is FanFiction. Canon is almost always one of the first things to fly out the window on these pages.

Welp, hope you enjoyed this runner up to my next chapters, and possibly kept your interest captured with my little experiment.

Until next time, have a good day!

-Freedom


	3. Chapter 3

So, the experiment continues! Thanks for all the support guys. I'll start by saying that for the next chapters I'll be adding in some more tests of mine, to see how you like the story and where its going to be going. Please keep telling me what you think! It helps. Also tell me what you like specifically, if I'm doing anything right that is.

Still surprised I've gotten such positive feedback, and it really motivates me to make more!

Now before I begin, a reminder to all of you about the first chapter. It was in a sense a sort of ending point, because I mentioned Saitama's dissatisfaction with the hero's, specifically Genos, as well as the fact there is a child. All of those are meant to be my guide as to where the story must end, and not where the story is already at.

Now, let's get on with it!

* * *

"Move" the massive group of robots was spearheaded by one gigantic figure; its form covered in an arsenal of weapons, with a regal tone to the metallic masterpiece's vocal unit.

"Stay where you are" Genos called, his eyes taking apart his opponent and the mass of robots behind said opponent. Analyzing them for structural weaknesses only took a second.

"Foolish" the machine lord boomed, breaking apart into millions of smaller units just before Genos muttered a single world.

"Incinerate"

Red flames spewed forward, rushing into the large intersection of City J, melting the first wave of droids and robots. The others that had been able to calculate for the massive attack Genos had sent at them formed their own robotic husk's, protecting them from the initial wave.

But the metallic shields didn't stop the onslaught when the temperature was focused and raised. Red fire turned into white light, as the amount of heat tore the molecules apart at the atomic level, removing the army from the face of existence.

Genos stopped, feeling a 20% depletion of energy on his core, and 10% depletion on his back up core. He was able to cycle his reactors once for a reading, and returned to the task at hand.

The task decided to return to the young cyborg and a metallic fist cut into Genos's side, launching him through a building.

'Impossible!' Genos thought, having not noticed the swarm when it first evaded his attack, 'how is he alive!'

Genos landed against the side of a motorbike, the next street over, and the owner having just arrived with his keys in his hands.

"OI!" the owner shouted, exasperated, and furious at the destruction of his bike. A new bike by the looks of it.

Genos didn't respond to him, instead turning back to the building he had been flung through, seeing a red light growing from the hole he had made on his trip through the air and concrete… and the bike he landed on.

The cyborg leapt to the right, while the civilian didn't move, instead turning his attention to the glowing light.

He wouldn't move in time!

"SIR!" Genos shouted, stopping his flee, turning and ready to save the civilian who must have been paralyzed by fear.

"Oh?" the man muttered, just before the blinding red beam of death washed over his form, bike, and punctured into the basement of the building Genos had landed before.

"Everyone! Run! Evacuate to someplace safe!" Genos shouted, getting the attention of the civilians, who immediately began to run away from the area at Genos's orders.

"Shit, I couldn't save that-"

A shadow appeared above the cyborg.

"Die"

* * *

The day was good.

Work had been fine.

Kabuto had called, said that the genetically modified crew had finally got together Saitama's birthday present, and the old man had been pacified with rent payment.

It had been all to good to be true, and Saitama had pinched himself as he walked to the location of his present.

A small envelope was held firmly in his hand, with instructions from Beast King to not open it until he reached an old office building, just off of Rocker Street near his old house.

Ah.

There it was, the old office building. Stopping in front of the tall old construction, Saitama reached into his hoodie's pocket, taking the envelope out, putting it carefully into his hand, studying it for a few seconds.

'There is something in the middle' he thought, slowly opening it, 'and that seems to be it'

Key's fell out into his hand, and he blinked.

"No way" he breathed, the world around him disappearing, and his eye glanced to the street curb on his right. A black motorbike, with a perfectly crafted body, the wheels having been ingrained with the Kanji for strong.

A small note with a large "You're welcome" on it stole away Saitama's attention from the gigantic tower of flames that appeared on the street over.

It was the large crash that finally drew his attention away from the glinting present.

The large object that crashed into his precious was what finally ruined Saitama's day.

In about 10 seconds, a metallic figure had slammed into his newly found bike, reducing it into scrap metal.

"OI!" Saitama called at the man. Machine. Teen.

A glowing red light drew Saitama's attention, and the Cyborg had dashed away, before turning around and noticing him.

"SIR!" the machine called, just before a beam of energy roasted Saitama.

"Today was great" Saitama fell into the hole the beam had dug, his clothes burning away in the blast.

"But now you've spoiled my mood"

A larger robot, most likely the one responsible for the red particle laser attack, was bearing over the one that had landed on his bike.

His bike had been melted in the blast, meaning only one possible thing.

Saitama dashed forward, intercepting the punch aimed at the smaller machine, which appeared to be a cyborg.

* * *

Genos opened an eye to see the larger Machine had its fist halted by the very same man who had been incinerated.

Correction, his clothes had been incinerated, and his naked figure was bare to the elements.

"You piece of scrap metal" the man threatened the larger machine, "you destroyed the warranty certificate as well"

The civilian then drew back his fist, his other hand still holding the shocked and confused larger android in its place. It seemed as though the bigger machine could not split off into its swarm form when there was something holding it, or perhaps it just didn't feel the need to.

If Genos had been the machine, he would have used his swarm feature to bug out right then and there.

His sensory equipment picked up a brief spike in force, as the fist was drawn back, and then his gear stopped working as the civilian powered his punch into the machine.

The robot exploded into millions of parts, its metallic surface ruptured with the power of the punch, shattering every single circuit and wire the machine had.

Genos had been ready to fight, he had been ready to battle, but he hadn't been ready for someone else to finish the fight… in just ONE PUNCH!

"And you" the man rounded on Genos, accusing finger pointed at him, "don't go landing on birthday presents"

And Saitama walked off, leaving a very confused yet equally shocked android in its place.

Clouds had been slowly rolling into the sunny sky, and rain began to litter the ground.

Today had really taken a turn for the worse.

* * *

Fubuki stood outside of her restaurant with an umbrella in her hand. Ape and Lashes had gone around to the back, to get her car to drive her out.

The final smells of the kitchen wafted into her mind. Seeing Saitama in the chef uniform, his focused and serious eyes attentive to anything he deemed important. When she had called for him, and he had looked on her with those very same eyes…

'I'm falling for a Udon chef' she thought, gently holding her face in her hands.

'If Tatsumaki hears about him'

"No" she said out loud, refusing to let her sister even know about the bald man.

All it would take was one impromptu visit; just the right questions and Saitama would be flying through the air at Mach 7.

"Oh, I guess we'll wait then" Ape responded, a little awkward towards her response and attitude.

Fubuki blinked.

"What?" she then noticed the car right in front of her, Lashes ready to open the door and let her in.

"I asked if you were ready to go and you said…" he trailed off as she turned her gaze to him, eyes icing over.

"I don't know what your talking about" her voice suggested if he answered wrong, he'd be able to thaw out a few centuries later.

"I think its just the rain mam, I could be hearing things" he carefully responded, and she nodded at his answer, before stepping into the Vehicle.

* * *

Two days later. City J Beach

* * *

"Perhaps a beach day was a terrible idea?" Beast King grinned, watching as people ran in fear.

Mozeu had decided not to accompany them, her fear of water, a naturally justified fear, making her an unwilling participant if she had come.

"Nonsense" Saitama smiled, walking forward with a deck chair by his side and trunks emblazoned with small suns, making him a very average beach goer, if it weren't for his gigantic comrades.

"Is this mat going to be big enough?" Kabuto pointed at Beast King's large metal mat.

"It should be fine" the King of animals grinned, placing it down on the sand, right next to Saitama's small white deck chair.

Kabuto stretched, and then slumped into the sand, letting the heated particles warm his cold body.

"Cheers" Saitama said, clinking his tiny coke can with Beast King's massive industrial beer keg, with said Keg being clinked with another belonging to Kabuto.

"Cheers" the two responded, closing their eyes and relaxing, the screams and shouts of people off in the distant becoming quieter and quieter.

Saitama put on a pair of shades, his sunscreen-covered body absorbing the suns heat.

"So how's the bike Saitama?" Beast grumbled, his mane of hair building up an excess of heat for him, adding to his pleasure.

"About that" Saitama sighed before continuing, "It was destroyed"

"Huh?" the Beast king was shocked, "are you serious?"

The bald man nodded, "some hero got into a fight, wrecking the bike in the process"

"We spent so much on that" The Beast King sounded so dejected.

Kabuto spoke up, "at least you still have-"

"The warranty was destroyed as well" the rain cloud was thundering over Saitama, drenching his happy mood.

"I didn't expect to be seeing all of you so very soon"

The trio looked up, and saw Silver Fang, Atomic Samurai and Metal Bat.

"Ohoh Bang-Jiji!" the Beast King stood, grin covering his face as he approached the hero.

It was Kabuto that blocked the sword strike from Atomic Samurai.

Saitama watched all of it unfold.

"So you're here to eliminate us" Kabuto growled, watching as the Samurai backed up, ready to strong forward again, shocked that his strike had been blocked, regardless of it being an underpowered strike.

"Unfortunately we are" Metal bat grinned, "so hold fuckin still as I smash your head in"

"Boss, sit tight, we'll deal with these annoying pieces of shit" the Beast King fumed, angered by yet another disruption.

"If I sit tight" Saitama stood, looking out into the sea, "who will deal with those guys?"

Everyone looked towards the ocean, as hundreds of monsters began to emerge from the sea, water dripping off their forms. Deadly claws and menacing faces made up the majority of them, with tentacles and varied sea life composing the others.

"Now isn't this a little bit of a shock" Kabuto grinned, turning to face the creatures, ignoring the hero's he had been planning to kill Beast King and himself.

"Hold on" Saitama spoke to his friends, "we can't just jump in and start lashing out, they could be-"

"We are the sea folk," one of the creatures roared, its top half being the make up off an octopus, "surrender your land and accept a quick death. All of the land now belongs to us!"

Kabuto and the Beast King turned to Saitama, noticing how his was twitching violently.

"Scratch that. You guys have permission to kill"

Kabuto's smile took a turn for the insane, as he disappeared into the air with a quick shout.

One of the monsters exploded, Kabuto reappearing behind it, fist extended to where it had been standing.

"Go King. This can count as my monthly review of your skills" Saitama grinned as the same look appeared on the Beast King's face, charging forward slower than Kabuto, but with just the same amount of deadly intent.

"As for the three of you" Saitama turned to the three S-Class hero's, each of them being unsure as to whom he was, aside from Silver Fang.

"Conclude your business with my students after they deal with this threat"

And the bald man reclined back into his seat, shades resting on his forehead, another drink open in his hand, and a small smile on his face.

Bang walked up to him, before taking a seat in the sand next to Saitama.

The blond looked at him briefly, before smiling and handing him a coke.

It appeared Bang wanted to watch his rival fight. The Beast King had better not go all out, or Bang would know how to fight and defeat him.

Today was beginning to make amends his previous days.

* * *

"Monsters began to appear in City J, originating from the sea?" a girl with black hair grinned, as she repeated what her brother was saying. He was her twin, her brother.

He smiled at her, before he began to pull out both of their gear from the shared locker.

"Hai. It looks like this will be a chance for us to test our speed sister. We won't let mother and father down" he smiled evilly as she stood, beginning to don the same outfit as he had.

Speed O' Sonic, an A class borderline S class criminal. Along with his sister and side kick, Nimble Ninja.

The two disappeared from their home, charging towards City J.

* * *

AND THERE WE GO! I hope you enjoyed my most recent posting of this fiction. Before I go guys, I really need your reviews. And this is for two very important reasons everyone. Firstly, I really want some suggestions as to what you would like to see, unless its all good so far and all you want is my idea's. Secondly, most of you might have no idea as to how motivating a review can be. I just want to stay connected with my audience, so as to gain my own motivation from them. I had stopped a few hours into writing this chapter, but then reviews from IamBurden, Qatzol and fireguy0922 came in, which honestly gave me motivation to finish it. Even if its not a new chapter, or you don't think what you have to say might be unimportant, say it anyway guys, I really love reading what you think and IT DOES help me write.

Go ahead and ignore this if you want, but know it doesn't help me write.

* * *

Have the best of days, and yes my exams went well,

-Freedom of Thinking


	4. Chapter 4

LETS GET RIGHT INTO THINGS!

* * *

"WHAT?" A sea beast yelped in surprise, before Kabuto's fist turned it into seafood.

"You're all to squishy and weak," Kabuto grumbled, disappearing again and repeating the process of changing the invading sea force into a state of mush.

Beast King grinned, his muscles and claws expanding from his position on the battlefield.

"MOVE KABUTO!" the King of the jungle roared, bringing his claws up into the air.

"We'd better move" Saitama mumbled, before leaping away.

Bang swiftly followed the bald man, while Metal Bat and Atomic Samurai took a few seconds, before they felt the amount of power being built up from the attack.

"LION SLASH!" the claw's from much larger hands blanketed the sky around them, and any creature on the receiving end could see Beast King's bloodthirsty grin.

"METEOR SHOWER!"

And the slashes came raining down.

* * *

Inside the city, Metal Bat, Bang and Atomic Samurai sat on the edge of a small law firm complex, carefully watching-

"Coke?"

Bang just nodded and caught the offered can.

Saitama held out two more, looking at Bat and Samurai for an answer.

"Sure" Metal Bat grinned, catching the cold beverage.

"I'll pass" the Samurai watched the Bald Man carefully, wondering what his relation to the monsters was.

'Is he some kind of monster sympathizer?' Atomic Samurai had heard of such people, but he had never imagined them to be something like this.

A laid back, calm, yet oddly at ease civilian, who seemed to be around 20 years old. Not some aged fanatic, or a crazy youth looking for excuses cutting school.

The world is filled with strange people, and they come in all shapes and sizes.

* * *

"Is that all you got?" Beast King grinned, jumping back to dodge a slash of fins and tentacles.

"Weaklings like you shouldn't have come here"

All the creatures took a step away from the Beast King.

"I wholeheartedly agree" another voice chimed in.

The beast King turned, looking to his right to see a figure slowly striding towards him.

"Another weakling" Beast King grinned, before dashing at the ocean invader.

The green skinned sea beast had two love hearts on its massive pectorals, along with a crown on its head, and cape. To complete its benevolent look, a massive grin that promised insanity spread slowly across its face.

Kabuto grabbed the Beast King by the waist, and flung him to the right, just out of reach of the bigger creature.

"OI! TEME! WHAT ARE YOU-" but Kabuto silenced his fury with a single, focused, yet tempered look.

"You cannot beat him" Kabuto regarded the undersea beast that was watching them both carefully.

"Oh, why's that? Is it because you want to?"

"No" Kabuto released the Beast King, now focused on the enemy.

"It's because he's stronger than me" Kabuto stood, facing off against the crowned amphibian.

'W-w-what?' the Beast King thought, watching the cocky face of the new opponent.

"Oh goody, at least someone is able to notice" the mysterious being smiled, flexing slightly.

"Don't take it for granted" Kabuto rolled his shoulders, "I am Kabuto"

"I am the Sea King" the aforementioned creature snarled, "do not treat me as an equal whelp"

And they went at it.

* * *

Bang carefully watched Saitama for a few seconds, briefly noticing how the carefree expression dropped into one of a serious analysis, his eyes tracking the movements of the fight.

"This creature… your opinions Saitama-san?" Bang was standing on the edge of the building now, carefully watching the fight for himself.

"A formidable opponent for my student to fight hand to hand. He'll have to preform more than his average to even stand a chance at winning this"

Saitama sighed.

"Kabuto always wanted a challenge. Seem's he finally got his wish"

It was strange seeing Saitama in his teacher mode, the careful Sensei that worried deeply for his students.

'He might have bit off more than he can chew'

A glob of acid came into view, just before Kabuto blocked it.

"Your fight is with me cretin, not my sensei!" Kabuto roared, his armor healing over the damage, then rushing back down to continue trading hits with the Sea King.

Saitama watched the two fight, while quickly glancing to where the Beast King was cleaning up the last of the Sea King's warriors.

'I might have to step in' Saitama frowned, 'all I wanted was a relaxing day at the beach'

His eyes drifted down to Kabuto.

* * *

"Sea King huh?" Kabuto grinned, coughing up some blood as he stepped away from his adversary. This beast was everything Kabuto had been searching for. Strength, yet while nowhere near Sensei's level, was what this creature had in abundance.

"I have said my name before cockroach," the beast muttered, its voice revealing how disinterested it was in the fight, and how it completely outclassed Kabuto in resistance and strength. They had been trading blows for what felt like hours, but in the short amount of time Kabuto's tough exterior was beginning to show signs of wear.

"Can you not see my crown weakling?" the Sea King let its pearly white teeth show, smiling off the intense internal pain he was feeling from Kabuto's punches.

In the aquatic monsters mind, it was reeling how such an opponent had existed on the land, and while the punches didn't do any superficial damage, the creature had felt pain from Kabuto's punches. Pain had left his mind for too long, and it had been many years since any of his people had inflicted a feeling even close to pain in friendly spars or challenges.

'This thing won't beat me' the Sea King thought, 'but it was much more powerful than I had expected any of the land dwellers to be'

"If I'm going down here Sea King" Kabuto grinned savagely, "I'll be taking you and your damn crown with me"

'An all or nothing exchange' the Sea King's smile threatened to split its face.

The Beast King was dealing with the Sea King's army, and when this bug had been squashed, the lord of the ocean would turn his attention-

Kabuto stepped back, and brought his massive fists up in front of his face, a stance similar to a-

"Kabuto" the bald one called into the fight from his position on the building next to the Sea King.

'That is the one I want to fight' the oceanic creature looked to the bald man, before looking at the bug, 'the insect kept calling the bald mammal his teacher. Thus, the bald one is much stronger, and will be a much better fight than this…'

Kabuto had begun to move.

"You've practiced this move enough Kabuto" the Sea King watched in a trance as the bald man's words reached his gigantic student, spurring more of these strange movements.

"You're ready to finally use it" Saitama nodded, and Kabuto's speed picked up again.

'He is weaving his head, in and out…'

The Sea King didn't know what to think of this.

'…In figure eight's? What is this technique?'

Kabuto's body was on fire with energy, finally being able to try out this technique on an opponent stronger than himself. Sensei could take this attack and shrug it off, but that was just Sensei. However, a normal opponent (in relative terms of the world normal), one that was greater than Kabuto….

'He's very strong' Kabuto reminded himself, 'so my only chance at victory…'

Kabuto's began making the figure eights faster and faster, slowly advancing on the Sea King.

'Is in this!' he mentally motivated himself, as the Sea King snarled and charged at him.

"DIE!" the greater creature roared, a brief spark of happiness exploding from the fact that the insect charged as well.

A powerful right hook would have ended the fight, but to the shock of the aquatic being, Kabuto's face was just short of the punch, the expressionless eyes watching the Sea King very carefully.

'He…he…' the King had only a microsecond to think.

"He stopped!" Bang called out from next to Saitama, impressed at the sudden halt of momentum.

Kabuto's fist crashed into the Sea King's face, snapping the monster's head into the air.

"HAAAA!" Kabuto shouted, his body shifting from a right and left stance as he slammed punch after punch from both the left and right sides into the defenseless face of the Sea King.

"This is…" Metal bat thought, knowing this attack from somewhere, something he saw when he was a kid. But where?

"AND…"

Kabuto's left crushed the creatures jaw.

"…STAY…"

His right crushed the creature's eye, blinding it temporarily as its regenerative powers took to much time to kick in.

"DOWN!" Kabuto's last strike was a two handed crushing blow from above, smashing the temple of the creature into the pavement, causing blue blood to begin leaking into the shattered ground.

Silence.

Rain started to fall.

"Excellent work Kabuto!" Saitama called happily, congratulating his student's performance.

"I've seen that before somewhere" Metal bat mumbled to Atomic Samurai, "I know I've seen that move before"

Saitama leapt off the building, fist bumping the incredibly tired Kabuto.

"Good work" the blond grinned, as the Beast King appeared, carefully supporting Kabuto, who slumped slightly on his friend's side.

"Lay off the Udon tubby," the Beast King teased, getting a grunt of disapproval from the tired experiment.

The ground moved, and Saitama leapt away, avoiding the fist that crushed where he had been standing.

"He's not dead" Kabuto mumbled, glancing at the much greater, and larger Sea King.

"The rain helped me back to my original form. I was feeling so dried up" the monster was much greater now.

"I want to fight you baldy" the great form of the true Sea King towered over Saitama.

"Idiot" Kabuto muttered, while the Beast King just began laughing. This confused the hero's, aside from Bang, and the Sea King was equally perplexed. The self proclaimed King of the ocean didn't know how to respond to their spat of laughter.

"Fine" Saitama grinned.

"You get one free punch" the bald man continued, "and after that, you'll die"

The Sea King's eye twitched, and its massive fist was raised above its head, "YOU WILL BE THE ONE THAT DIES!"

At this, Kabuto was out right laughing, while the Beast King was holding his stomach in pain, all because of the Sea King's humorous words.

The monster crushed Saitama into the ground, pushing his body under the earth, most likely shattering it into a thousand pieces of human flesh, killing him instantly.

Most likely… if Saitama was any other human, then yes, that probably would have been what happened.

A flash of red was all the S-class hero's saw, as the Sea King's torso had a gigantic hole blown through it, the force of the punch dispelling the rain from the air, and toppling a few buildings behind the creature.

"W-w-what…" the Sea King's last words was that of confusion and shock, as its now lifeless corpse collapsed onto the ground.

Saitama was standing in front of the hole made by the punch that the Sea King had sent him into the ground with, steam rising off his right fist, a bored look adorning his face.

"One punch… again" Saitama growled, Bang picking up on his frustration.

Now there was true silence, as the three S-Class hero's were unsure of what to do. Bang had some indication as to let these three go, finally having witnessed Saitama's strength. He knew the Kabuto fellow was no push over, in fact, Kabuto was much stronger than himself, having fought Tatsumaki and won. This Sea King was stronger than Kabuto, and Saitama had then dispatched him with only a single strike.

"We'll, I'm somewhat hungry" Saitama turned around, facing the others with a smile, "anyone down for udon?"

"Count me in Sensei" Kabuto grinned, still leaning on the Beast King for support.

The lord of the Jungle nodded, and Saitama turned his gaze to bang.

"How about you Bang?"

"You're not going to ask us?" Metal Bat pointed out, before stopping as Saitama turned his gaze to him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"I could use a decent meal" Bang smiled, stepping after his adversary, giving a light nod to Kabuto, before absently strolling down the street, "if you'd like to follow me, I know a very good Udon establishment"

"Lead on Bang-Ji-ji, lead on!" Beast King cheered.

"Good day" Saitama told the other two hero's, before strolling after his way ward students and friend.

* * *

RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!

HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD DAY!

If you feel the need to contact me, go ahead, I'm open to anything :)

-Freedom


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. Just an apology at first for my inability to post more frequently. Since it is the holiday time for myself, I've been focusing on some personal exploits that have really got me wrapped up. Thank you though for the personal support you've all given me through your reviews and ratings, it really helps me produce more and more content, even if it may take longer.

Honestly though, I have been playing games more and more, and it is taking up most of my holiday time, and while I know some of you may not particularly like this, it IS what has been happening.

For a shameless self promotion, I've been on , trying to make people laugh as I paly games.

twitch . tv/autoplaysgames

and of course my YouTube account, youtube user/autoplaysgamestwitch

These are my distractions, but they have taken up to much time and effort for me to just drop, so if your interested in what I do, check them out :P

* * *

"What is the reason for your strength?"

"Hm?"

Saitama had looked up from his delicious bowl of Udon, noodle hanging out of the corner of his mouth, to look at Bang, the one who asked him the question.

"There must be something, some incident, or accident, or event that caused it?"

The bald man blinked, then blinked again, then sighed and turned his gaze to Beast King and Kabuto.

"Don't bother Bang-ji ji" Kabuto finished another bowl of Udon, moving onto the next one, "he won't even answer us"

"We've studied boss for three months and nothing can explain to us why he's that strong" Beast King grumbled, as Saitama smiled innocently another Udon bowl at the ready.

"How strong are you actually?" Bang continued with another question, slightly annoyed that the first one bore no new information.

A dark look passed over Saitama's face, so brief that bang almost recoiled upon seeing it, but the old man didn't dismiss it as a trick of the light.

"It's best that we don't go down that path again" Kabuto spoke softly, eyes on Saitama, concern for his teacher showing in them.

"It's okay boss" Beast King tried patting his shoulder but Saitama flinched, his expression neutral again, before he slipped away, leaving the Udon stand behind.

"What's wrong?" Bang felt worried and confused, and as far as he could tell the question struck a nerve. The nerve of potentially the most powerful person he has ever met.

"Bang-ji-ji, don't beat yourself up, you had no way of knowing" the Beast King assured his friend, knowing that Bang would come to the conclusion that it was his words that set Saitama off.

"It wasn't the question's answer that is a problem, but that specific question itself," Kabuto affirmed, resting back closing his eyes in thought.

"Should we tell him?"

Kabuto and Beast King shared a glance, while Bang sat patiently waiting for the verdict.

"We're going to tell you the events of which we first met Saitama, and how he became who he is to us"

* * *

A Longish… somewhat longish… time ago, on the edge of a city not so far away…

* * *

 _"Monster?"_

 _The scared civilian nodded, pointing to the jungle trail he had just been on, "gigantic and fearsome creatures!" he shouted, sweat trailing down him, "they killed my bird watching group, and then stole all of our equipment!"_

 _"Bird watching group?" the bald man seemed confused, "what were you doing out in the jungle?"_

 _The civilian paused momentarily, before pushing up the glasses on his nose indignantly, "on a weekly basis myself and seven others go exploring for new species of then avian variety"_

 _The bald man blinked._

 _"Birds. We look for birds, catch them sometimes, and document their DNA"_

 _"So monsters attacked your bird watching group, killed your friends, and stole your rare bird watching stuff?"_

 _Now the civilian blinked, "yes"_

 _"So," the bald man turned to the path, "up that way?"_

 _"Yes, but don't go, it's far too dangerous, you'll die!"_

 _The bald man was gone._

 _The civilian stopped shivering, removing his false fear, before he stood up and smiled, swiping his black hair out of his face._

 _This clone had done its job._

* * *

 _"When's this hotshot supposed to show up?" Carnage Kabuto was already in battle mode, chains holding him down in the battle chamber, his mere presence exuding the sense of death._

 _Beast King ignored him, resting against the wall on the other side of the room, watching Mozeu out of the corner of his eye._

 _She was lazily flying around the other side._

 _"Come on, answer before I tear you up!" Kabuto threatened, his chains clinking dangerously._

 _"Soon, you fucking bug" Beast King growled._

 _"WHEN IS SOON!"_

 _The entire structure rumbled, and Kabuto's chains were released a second after the shock wave._

 _Over a speaker, the voice of their master sounded out "go on, our guest is waiting for you"_

 _The three charged out, Kabuto leading the way._

* * *

 _"That's him?" Kabuto growled, bursting out into the light, noticing the bald man in a track suit standing outside the destroyed building. The façade of the house of evolution was reduced to scrap and ruble, and this weakling was the only thing around._

 _"He's puny" the Mosquito girl smiled._

 _"Are you the ones who killed some scien- oh, sorry, I mean bird watchers"_

 _The three great creatures blinked._

 _"And what if we did? Who cares about-"_

 _Kabuto was sent flying, his entire form disappearing over a mountain._

 _"Normal people, just getting on with their lives, don't deserve to have some over exaggerated bully prey on them. And you killed them"_

 _The bald man stood, back, fist's up in a boxing position._

 _"Who's next?"_

 _The remaining monsters blinked, then gulped._

* * *

A loud explosion took Bang's attention away from the story, and Kabuto, Bang, and the Beast King immediately turned to look outside the shop.

A building was collapsing in the background.

"What the hell?" Kabuto mumbled.

"Finish this tale some other time boys" Bang stood, rolling his shoulders, "It appears I might be needed"

With that he sprinted off.

"That's the street Saitama-sensei went towards," Kabuto pointed in the direction bang was running in.

The Beast King and Kabuto slowly turned to look at one another.

Bang almost tripped as two large objects shot past him.

"WE'RE COMING SENSEI!" shouted the slower of the two, while the leading figure was laughing.

"TO SLOW BANG-JIJI!" one of them taunted, before they were around the corner, dashing head on to the disaster.

"BRATS!" Bang roared, picking up speed after his wayward cohorts.

* * *

"Hammerhead"

The leader of the Paradise group looked up, carefully watching the pathway ahead of him.

"He's our target brother? A big headed oaf?"

Hammerhead's eyebrow twitched.

"I had expected more from a so called revolutionary group"

The shadows around a near by lamppost swiveled, and two figures appeared from them, almost as if they slipped out of the shadow itself.

"Zeniru sent us," the shorter of the two said.

"If you forget about all this, throw that silly power armor away, and walk away, we'll let you" the taller one was staring directly at Hammerhead as he said this.

"If you persist, we'll kill you" the shorter one crouched down as she said this, drawing two daggers from under her wrists.

Hammerhead narrowed his eyes, his men all going stiff at the appearance of these two. The taller one acted very sure, he knew that they could do whatever they had said, but it was the smaller one, the girl, which unsettled Hammerhead.

Her eyes were cold, empty; the lack of any sort of sign of life worried the leader of the Paradise group.

"The leader of a noble cause shouldn't have to fear two hired thugs!" Hammerhead was prepared to keep talking, but trailed off as the younger one began to laugh.

It was cold, cruel and disturbing.

"Baka" the smaller one sounded like she was smiling, and Hammerhead took a step back.

"Thugs. You think we're just thugs"

She disappeared.

Three people in front of him split into two.

"We're ninja's. The best assassins in existence"

She reappeared next to the taller ninja.

"Ni-san, can we?"

The ninja's shared a glance, before they disappeared.

And that's when the dying started.

* * *

Humanity was foolish to assume that it was alone. A human line of logic quite accurately summarises the mind set that humanity should have adopted when considering the stars.

"I'd rather have a shield, and not need it, then not have a shield, and need it"

The meaning of this being, be prepared for the existence of another race, and what that species interacting with yours could do, then not be ready at all.

"My lord?"

"Nothing. How long until we reach earth?"

"One Galactic Cycle"

It is at this point that the author wishes to note that a galactic cycle is exactly two earth days.

"Shut up, no one asked you"

The author sprints away.

"W-who are you talking to my lord?"

"Some pest"

The bridge of the ship went quiet as their looming all powerful leader turned away, striding back into his massive chamber.

* * *

Hammerhead roared, slamming his fists into the ground, causing the ground to erupt into broken shards, which flew everywhere, destroying the landscape.

All the men were dead, their bodies littered between and around the destruction, and Hammerhead was the only one left.

"Your strength means nothing if you cant keep up with them"

Hammerhead swung his fist at the voice; being in a complete panic he would later realize that it was very foolish to lash out Saitama.

"Oi" the man was still alive, and Hammerhead's fist was resting on the bald man's unbroken skull.

"Are you the one who destroyed that building back there? Or those two?"

Hammerhead didn't respond, his mouth just dropped to the floor.

"Did you kill these guys? No, they were cut, you don't have anything sharp on you"

Who is this guy?

"You know it's considered rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you?"

Saitama smacked his arm away from his head, the force of the blow knocking the armor off his arm.

"We killed those thugs, and now we're going to kill you" the small girl laughed, reappearing in the air, before dashing down at Saitama.

"Idiot" Saitama grinned subtly as she closed in.

She was sent flying into a nearby boulder.

The other ninja, who we all will learn is called Sonic, turned to see what knocked his sister away.

Silver Fang. The rank 3 of the S Class of hero's.

A gigantic man beetle. Hand held as if he had just slapped someone….

…And a gigantic lion.

"Sensei!" the lion called out to Saitama, who was observing everything casually.

Sonic backed away, moving into the shadows again.

He was going to observe.

His sister could handle herself.

* * *

Well, it's a little shorter then most, but I only had 2 days to write it, so I hope that you got some joy from this. I'll be returning to my regular writing times, of at least 4 times a week so this story can progress just a little more. Thank you to those that have stayed on board for so long, it really means alot, even if this is just a little story.

On a lighter note, Happy New Year everyone, I hope you had a good one!

I need some help, so please everyone, the fate of the next two chapters hang in the balance. I need you all to suggest what you want to see next? Saitama and his relationships, the monsters and their relationships, or perhaps more into the back story?

Please tell me what you want and I'll get right on it :P


	6. Chapter 5 and a half

So here is the semi chapter for my next story. I'm currently balancing like three different projects, so I hope I can keep this one up as well. Thank you for being here, and I hope you enjoy this prelude to the next major arc (WHICH I STILL HAVE TO FUCKING PLAN :^| )

* * *

Every day has a limit right? Some sort of cap to the amount of crazy that occurs on a regular basis?

I'd like to think so.

However, when you're friends with a certain type of individual, that cap bottle on the day's' craziness goes flying to the moon.

And no.

It does not jump back.

* * *

"I-I-I was just trying to get out of work!" Hammerhead pleaded, covering his body as he was currently bare to the elements.

"Get a job"

"Hai!" the naked ruffian announced, charging off into the woods.

The younger Ninja was back on her feet, and Saitama turned his attention to her still form.

Her eyes glanced after Hammerhead, whose rear was receding into the distance, before she gazed at the group around her.

'Gigantic lion' she focused on Beast King for a moment, studying him for weaknesses or potential kill points, "neck" she whispered.

Her gaze shifted to Kabuto, her eyes working over his gigantic insectoid form.

"Abdomen" she muttered, and her eyes then settled on Bang, who was calmly observing her in return.

"Spine" she smiled at that. That just happened to be her absoloute favourite point on the human body to strike.

And lastly, she turned to the bald man.

Her eyes raked his form, locating the weakness…

….

"..."

She blinked, before searching him again.

"..."

"What's she doing?" Beast King whispered to Kabuto.

"No clue" Kabuto didn't smile, but focused on the small female ninja who was studying his teacher.

"Impossible" she gasped, before standing up straight, relaxing from her crouched and battle ready posture.

"What is?"

It was the bald man who addressed her.

"You have no weakness" she whispered mostly to herself.

The bald man said nothing, and remained where he was, staring her down.

"Who are you?"

"Amateur Udon Chef" the bald man turned away from her, slowly walking away, "Saitama"

The group that had accompanied him turned between the girl and their friend / teacher, before confusedly following him away.

"I hope you've learnt something valuable!" Saitama called politely, as he made his way back to the city.

The female ninja just stared, mouth closed but eyes wide. Her brother joined her seconds later, and she explained what she had seen.

* * *

At the Base Hidden in the mountains

* * *

'What is this feeling?' Saitama wondered, occasionally observing the training that Kabuto was giving the other beings from the house of evolution.

When he had arrived at their cannibalized science center turned home, an electric buzz had seemed to cover his skin and bones.

The hero had never felt anything like this before.

"What is this? Why am I feeling this?" the baldy asked the only person who could give him a clear answer.

The Author.

"I'm warning you" Saitama threatened the omnipresent artist.

Then his world turned black, unconsciousness gripping his mind instantly, flinging him across space to a small black room with two chairs.

Landing in his black arm chair, the bald protagonist didn't truly know what was happening, only that he wasn't in the regular world anymore.

"Finally" there was another seat across from him, occupied as well, "I have searched-"

"Are you an alien?" Saitama asked blankly, scratching the inside of his ear before yawning slightly.

"I am Boros! The-"

"Alien?" Saitama tried to help him find the answer.

"NO! SILENCE YOU STUPID HUMAN!" the supposedly greater being roared, crushing the chair in his fury.

"Do you come from earth?" Saitama simply asked.

Boros just stared at him, blank as well, "no"

"Then you're an alien" and with that, Saitama punched at the air, shattering the technique he was stuck in.

* * *

"Boss! Boss! You alright?" Kabuto was leant over Saitama, who had collapsed while they were training.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, felt the need to sleep" Saitama rubbed the back of his head as he sat up, "think we could grab something to eat?"

'But he just ate' everyone thought.

"I'll make some ramen in the kitchen" Beast King offered, calling out from across the training room as he left.

"Great" Saitama suddenly turned serious, terrifying all of his students as his face changed from humorous to deadly, "but now you must train. A great danger is coming to earth, and we must be prepared to face it. Because of this. I will personally train all of you"

Every single mutated beast in the room had their jaws on the floor in a second.

"Let us begin" Saitama moved back into a lazy fighting stance.

They didn't stand a chance.

He is incredibly powerful!

Boros remained quiet and calm in his seat, but inside he was jumping for joy. He had not expected the human to be strong enough physically, metaphysically and mentally to be able to break out of the 'Cosmic Meeting' technique.

"Saitama. You will be my greatest fight yet"

What Boros didn't know yet, was that his persistence to hunt down the bald headed hero, would prove to be his doom.

* * *

This isn't the end, so please don't go ahead and count to ten.

Hey everyone. Sorry for being dead and gone. I got kinda scared to post for awhile, so I started up another FF account where I was posting for a different fandom. Only got one story, but hey, I tried.

But I'm back now because of some email's and messages I've received to continue this story, and the stories on this account.

I'm sorry to have let you all down, and I hope you can forgive me. I don't expect you to, but I just hope I can entertain you like I did before.

Thanks. Sorry its still the same lazy old me.

-Freedom.


End file.
